


Youji's happiness

by LilBooshie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dramedy, F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: Youji everyday feels sad and sorrow because of the people he met were hurting him. The matter on how he becomes happy is that he meets a cat from Touga harem and decides to fall in love with him plus he also meets his cat friends. If you read this,your day will feel better reading the story of how Youji got his happiness by meeting a cat from Touga.
Kudos: 2





	1. Youji meets a cat from Touga

In a city,there lived a college student named Sakiyama Youji. He had his sadness everyday as people who had met him had hurt him for a few times in some days which makes him grow sadder and not be able to get his happinees in his life.

One day,in the rainy day,Youji was walking to his home from college with his friend Shironuma Tetsuo holding an umbrella for Youji and himself,a voice called Youji and made him turn back somewhere else

Voice:"Oi! You-kun!"

Youji:"Who's that?"

Tetsuo:"...Is somebody calling you?"

Youji:"I don't know but somebody wants me"

Tetsuo:*scoffs*"If its Zenya with his lizard,then I've no idea what to do on him"

Youji and Tetsuo continued walking to their house and a voice interrupted them for the second time

Voice:"Youji!!!"

Youji:"What!?!? Is that me you're calling?"

Konoe:*pops out from thw bushes*"Care me to join my Touga harem?"

Youji:*blushes*"Konoe?"

Konoe:*in low voice*"Its me,did you forget me?"

Youji:"Alright Tetsuo,we're done"

Tetsuo:"Excuse me?"

Youji:"I'm moving"

Tetsuo:"I wish the narrator would've stop writing some crap"

Konoe was the voice calling Youji and Youji was decided to meet Konoe through the bushes

Youji:"What happened? Why did you come here?

Konoe:"It has been a long time seeing you when we worked at Chiral café and we did a lot of comedy around the shop,now its a shame that the cafe had got closed already and we wanted to meet you back again,and that's why I called you for meeting you back"

Youji:"...I feel that too,I felt bad for Zenya that he got disturbed by that stupid owner by giving him the mask and he didn't like it"

Konoe:"That Asato wished for a job working in Chiral Café and we didn't feel like we gave him the job because Bardo had fired some past workers being here"

Youji:"That's a shame...alright well let me head out to my home and I'll meet you next time"

Konoe:"Ok!"

Youji decided to meet Konoe next time and came out of the bushes continueing his way to the home with Tetsuo. The rain has stopped and Tetsuo's umbrella was closed

5 minutes later,they had reached to their house without getting themselves wet in the rain,Youji had remembered the time he spent working in Chiral Café and he had lots of fun working with his friends,it got closed before which made everyone go back to the place which they lived,he had some pictures full of memories of being happy working in Chiral Café with his friends and he had gone back to the state on which he'll feel sorrow,he took out the picture hiding in his pocket of his pants

Youji:"My memories...they miss me a lot"

Seeing the picture gives him memories of being happy and include that he had missed his family,he lowered the picture and saw his sister Erika who had missed Youji several times and she felt sad to him,Erika seeing Youji makes her happy and could hug him whenever he's safe or not,it can either be the thing that could make love with anything good

Erika:"Oh son..."

Youji:"Sister..."

Erika:*hugs Youji*"I miss you so much"

Youji:"I miss you too"

Erika:"I have missed you so heavily that you've disappeared away from me"

Youji:"Yeah since before I worked in Chiral Café I've missed you so badly"

Erika:"I feel that pain"

Youji and Erika were siblings who fall in love together like boyfriends and girlfriends,siblings of brothers and sisters treat themselves like boyfriends and girlfriends and in that case boyfriends and girlfriends are siblings and so is Youji and Erika 

Erika:"Why were you a little late on the way?"

Youji:"I didn't get attacked by some stranger,I just met my old friend who wanted to meet me back for a long time,it has been a long time for me not seeing him"

Erika:"Was that...?"

Youji:"He wants me to join his harem"

Erika:"Are you going to join him?"

Youji:"No but like next time I could join his group but I'll be a temporary partner of his harem because I can't stay in his team for a long time"

Erika:"That's true because I want you in my heart"

Youji:"Alright sister"

Youji told a small incident to Erika that he met Konoe on his way that he told Youji to join his Touga harem and he refused to join his harem for next time

In the next day,Youji went to college early in the morning at 7 am and was the first one to go to his classmhe was bored in his class and was doing water bottle flip challenge on his bench,then Tetsuo later came inside his class and saw bored Youji doing a water bottle flip challenge,he suggested Youji that if he flips the bottle perfectly,he will give him a secret

Tetsuo:"If you land the bottle,I'll give you a secret"

Youji:"Ok"

Youji got up from his bench and attempted to flip the bottle,he missed it on purpose

Youji:"Oh damn,I missed it"

*knock knock knock*

Youji:"Who's that?"

Konoe:*from outside the window*"If you land the bottle,I'll give you a secret"

Youji:*blushes*"Oh my god"

Youji suddenly saw Konoe secretly outside the window and bounced the bottle on the floor high up perfectly landing on the table,Konoe was shocked to see Youji doing that trick and he went to the window seeing Konoe

Youji:"Wanna date?"

Konoe:"Sure!"

Youji:"We'll date you after my class"

Konoe:"Ok!"*leaves*

Tetsuo:"Seriously? You're going to get a new boyfriend with this catboy?"

Youji:*sulks*

Youji decided to date Konoe after his class and he left to the bushes of his college,Tetsuo was mad on Youji getting a catboy boyfriend and he sulked in front of Tetsuo

Two hours later after the class,he had his break meeting with friends,going out of the college meeting the friends,Youji had his foodie friend Mita Makoto who loves having sandwiches in his whole life but doesn't eat it everyday

Makoto:"What have you been doing alone in the class as you were the first one to come in our class?"

Youji:"Nothing,I was just flipping the bottle and then Tetsuo came inside and he told me to flip the bottle for his secret to me and I didn't succeed on it then Konoe came to me from outside the window and told me to flip the bottle for his secret and I blushed on him and bounced the bottle on the floor high up perfectly landing on the table and I decided to date Konoe"

Tetsuo:"I got mad on Youji being like that to Konoe"

Makoto:"The guy worked in Chiral Café? Boy,I remember and miss the memories so bad"

Youji:"Rai confirms you that you're stupid sometimes"

Makoto:"Why was that so?"

Tetsuo:"Because you could eat something which is out of menu"

Makoto:"I have metabolism"

Tetsuo:"You should've grown fat"

Makoto:"No I have metabolism"

Youji:"Ok then..."

A man named Kamiya came next to Youji coming to see him what he's doing

Kamiya:"Youji"

Youji:*startles*"Kamiya"

Kamiya:"How it's going? What have you been doing since the start of today?"

Youji:"Ummm its weird that I was the first one to come in our class"

Tetsuo:"I got mad at him because of him meeting that catboy Konoe"

Kamiya:"Konoe? Who's that?"

Youji:"Me,Tetsuo and Makoto worked in Chiral Café,we met Konoe and his friends"

Kamiya:"That thing ok"

Youji:"Now it got closed sadly,don't know when it'll reopen"

Makoto:"I've never thought that Youji could meet some new friends leaving me friendzoned"

Youji:"Do I friendzone anyone?"

Makoto:"You did one time"

Youji:"Oh yeah,I did it because I wanted to get myself a break"

Makoto:"That's silly"

Tetsuo:"I sometimes don't like the part where Youji could meet some random new friends"

Kamiya:"Did he friendzone you?"

Tetsuo:"Ummm no but he friendzoned Makoto one time"

*bell rings*

Youji:"Alright time to go!"

The bell rung for the students to go out of the college for going home,Youji and his friends all went out of the college and continued chatting,after that the strangers had came out of the bushes seeking at Youji

Rai:"Do you see Youji over there?"

Bardo:"He probably must be hanging out with some friends"

Asato:"He has his new friend,who's that?"

Rai:"Don't talk about him"

Tokino:"What are you going to do with him?"

Rai:"Don't know but we're just meeting him"

Rai had his knife targetting on Youji and immediately threw the sword scaring Youji and his friends

Youji:"Who's that?"

Makoto:"What's happening here?"

Kamiya:"Is that some stranger?"

Rai:*pops out of the bushes*"Its me"

All:*gasp*

Youji:"Rai! What are you doing here?"

Rai:"Konoe told me an incident between you and him joining his Touga harem"

Youji:"I refused it but...I've joined it anyhow"

Rai:"Don't join his harem,he's stupid to you"

Youji:"Don't call him like that"

Rai:"Then what?"

Youji:"My sadness is growing everytime so he met him"

Rai:"How did he meet you?"

Youji:"He remembered his memories working in Chiral Café along with me so he met me!"

Rai:"I feel the memories too"

Asato:"Including me visiting Chiral Café too"

Tokino:"I didn't visit to that place"

Youji:"Yeah..."

Asato:"Even that owner gave disgusting masks to 2 of the customers"

Bardo:"He was stupid to us"

Youji:"I feel that too"

Tetsuo:"I don't know where did the owner get those masks from"

Konoe:"One time Akira told me that the masks are made by the owner itself"

Youji:"He knows him very well?"

Konoe:"Yes,he knows his facts and myths"

Asato:"I imagined that if the owner would've gave me the disgusting mask,I could vomit off"

Bardo:"I felt bad about that part,he was stupid during that time"

Asato:"I also got scared at Keisuke being a freak"

Youji:"Because he does not feel good without Akira"

Konoe:"And infact the owner defeated him by giving him the mask"

Asato:"The freakout from him was so intense"

Konoe:"It scared me so badly that I could get a heart attack watching it"

Asato:"Same for me too,Konoe"

Konoe:"And also Zenya was too talkative to Bardo,he couldn't be quiet to him"

Bardo:"He was helpless to me because he wanted a job in Chiral Café,he couldn't stop talking to me,even when that Keisuke turned into a freak,Zenya told me to shut my mouth and I silenced myself to it"

Asato:"He doesn't feel good without Akira"

Konoe:"Indeed"*sighs*

Youji:"Alright well I'm being too late because of you all,my sister is waiting for me and I need to go right now"

Konoe:"See you later,You-kun!"

Rai:"Don't meet him again"

Asato:"Leave him alone!"

Youji saw the watch and he realized that he was being late and decided to leave out of the college and go to their how because Youji's sister is waiting for her,he and his friends decided to talk to them when they are free


	2. Youji has a date with Konoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning for you is that in this chapter,there will be slight nsfw so if you feel comfortable reading nsfw you're fine but if you're not comfortable

After Youji and his friends left the chatting group including Kamiya,they walked on their way to their house from the college,later a snap came from behind making Makoto question Youji and Tetsuo

Makoto:"Hey! Is someone taking pictures from behind?"

Makoto questioned Youji on who is taking the pictures

Youji:"I don't know who is that but someone would've taken pictures from the bushes or not really"

Tetsuo:"I bet Zenya was too stupid on taking pictures to his butler"

Youji:"Hmph...I don't know,let's head out to ignore it"

They continued walking to their house ignoring the person taking pictures

10 minutes later,Youji entered inside the house for Erika

Youji:"Welcome home sis...ter?"

When Youji entered the house,he saw that Erika wasn't there waiting for him, he searched her everywhere in every room finding her,when he entered inside his room,he saw Erika sitting on his table seeing the pictures of him and his friends taken by someone

Youji:"Sister?"

He was a little scared to see that Erika would have got in trouble if Youji wasn't there with her

Erika:"Youji?"

Youji:"What happened sister?"

Erika saw Youji and got up to him with the pictures and showed it to them

Erika:"I bet somebody had given this pictures and I do not know where this appeared in your house"

Erika gives the pictures to Youji and started seeing it

Youji:"Oh...*moves to another picture*did Makoto do this?"*moves to another picture*

Makoto:"Wait when did I do this? I didn't do anything today"

Tetsuo:"It would've happened yesterday because you didn't chomp a huge cake today"

Youji:"I think the cake which was made by our students wasn't special to us,they made it simply just in case"

Makoto:"I bet the security camera didn't catch and suspend me doing that"

Youji:"Some hacker might've done it then*moves to another picture*wait is that Konoe's tail?

Erika:"You know him?"

Youji:"Yes"

Makoto:"What is going on here?"

Youji:"I don't know*moves to another picture*Akira? Keisuke? Asato? Rai? Who took a family picture of this?

Erika:"I don't know,when I was sleeping,someone had gave me the pictures with no reason"

Youji:"Was that suppose to be..."

Erika:"He came in without making a sou-"*thud*

*All gasp*

Makoto:"Who's that?"

Erika:"Oh no"

While Youji and Erika were checking the pictures got from her,a photographer fell down from the ceiling tile with his camera out on his hand,he entered into Youji's house with Konoe

Youji:"Rin? Rin,are you the one who took the pictures and gave it to my sister?"

Rin:*smiles*"I did"

Erika:"My good gracious! I thought you would've harmed me giving the pictures"

Rin:"No,no,no I gave the pictures to you for You-kun for what he and his friends did in school"

Makoto:"And you were the one you took pictures of me eating cake from yesterday?"

Rin:"Yes,I did it for You-kun because he did not notice you eating cake"

Makoto:"Aw man"

Rin:"And then I took this,this,this and this,look at Aoba-kun,he looks cute right?"

Youji:"Aoba Seragaki...he looks cute though"

Konoe:"I met Rin,Aoba,Mizuki in the bar club,Rin took a picture of me and Aoba and Mizuki"

Youji:"Ok"

Konoe:"In that,Akira and Keisuke photobombed behind us"

Youji:"They were sitting on the table so how they can photobomb you?"

Rin:"They saw us"

Konoe:"This picture is taken from two days ago"

Youji:"Ok..."

Rin:"Wanna come with Konoe to the bar?"

Youji:"Umm...sure"

Rin:"We'll decide it today,ma'am come with us"

Erika:"Ok"

After the mystery was solved out by Youji meeting Rin who took pictures sending it to Erika for him,Rin told Erika to come downstairs for seeing the pictures what he took. Rin,Makoto,Erika went downstairs leaving Youji,Konoe and Tetsuo. Youji and Konoe sat down on the bed while Tetsuo went to the window seeing the scene,meanwhile when Tetsuo was looking at the window he turned back seeing what Youji is doing and then Rai climbed up to the window jumpscaring Tetsuo looking for Konoe

Rai:"Where's Konoe?"

Tetsuo:*turns back to Konoe*"He's doing nothing on the bed"

Rai:"Show me"

Tetsuo moves out of Rai's way to see Konoe

Konoe:"Two besties in our room,let's have fun"

Youji:"Yes we will"

Konoe:"Huh?"

Youji:"Let's kiss"

Konoe:*blushes*"Why?"

Youji:"Because when I was in class,I was doing that water bottle flip challenge and you came from the window and told me that if I land the bottle you'll give me a secret"

Konoe:"The secret was the kiss"

Rai:*from outside the window*"What are they doing? Stop them!"

Tetsuo:"Nope"

Youji:"Details,just kiss"

Konoe:"Well let's do it"

Youji and Konoe held their hands together and slowly kissed together moaning softly in front of Rai and Tetsuo,he pushed Konoe slowly to the bottom on the bed kissing sweetly,Rai got disgusted seeing Konoe kiss Youji 

Tetsuo:*sighs*

Rai:"I BLAME THAT KONOE HAS HIS WORST LOVE INTEREST IN HIS WHOLE GODDAMN LIFE!!!"

Tetsuo:"I don't get upset on them"

Rai:*thuds*"Why can't you stop them until the love scene had happened?"

Tetsuo:"He wants to be happy so that's why"

Rai:"A love scene??? That's disgusting!!!"

Tetsuo:"Will you get out of the window until I open it?"

Rai:"I'm on the ladder so I'm scared to climb down"

Tetsuo:"Just do it"

Rai:"Ok"

Tetsuo told Rai to climb down the ladder leaving the window,he was trembling scared as he about to break the ladder,while climbing down,he heard a crack and scared Rai falling off with the ladder to the bushes,he didn't get injured after falling off from the window

15 minutes later,Youji,Konoe and Tetsuo went downstairs to see Rin,Erika and Makoto

Rin:"Wanna come with us to the bar now?"

Youji:"Yeah"

Rin:"Let's go!"

Youji,Konoe,Tetsuo and Rin go out to the bar leaving Erika and Makoto,suddenly on the way Youji bumped Bardo dropping a bag of leaves collected by him,they bent down to pick up the leaves,touched their hands and looked at each with some jazz music playing in the screen

Bardo:"You,what are you doing? Why are you staring at me for no reason?"

Youji:"You touched my hand so that's my reason"

Asato:"What do you mean? Duh,I could blush a little if someone does that to me"

Tokino:"I guess so for me too"

Tetsuo:"Better let Youji collect the leaves for you"

Bardo:"I first picked it up and not him"

Tetsuo:"....."

Bardo:"Oh seriously? Please...make your mind straight-"

*Tetsuo grips Bardo's hands*

Bardo:"Uh uh oh?*blushes*I'll whoop your crack if you do that again"

Youji:"Wanna ignore them and go to the bar?"

Konoe:"Sure!"

Youji and Konoe ignored Tetsuo and Bardo argueing leaving Rin off helping Tetsuo and Bardo

10 minutes later,they reached to the bar successfully with no frustration and stopped near the fountain

Konoe:"Bardo was somehow kinda silly when Tetsuo gripped his hand"

Youji:"Its funny that he blushed when Tetsuo gripped Bardo's hand"

Konoe:*sighs*"I can guess that when you kissed me for the first time,your feeling were very attractive somehow"

Youji:"Of course,my feelings almost digusted Rai for no reason"*giggles*

Konoe:"He doesn't like me falling in love with someone else like I keep on friendzoning because he was like a boss to me"

Youji:"Even Tetsuo too,I could friendzone him and I would fall in love with someone including you"

Konoe:"Uh huh"

Youji:"And somehow my feelings of kissing you making you amorous digusted Rai which was the funniest part of tricking him down"

Konoe:"Even Tetsuo too"

Youji:"Tetsuo's reaction was pretty silent"

Konoe:*sighs*"Youji,your powers of kissing is really better than Rai's because you feel kinda really sad and that makes me upset"

Youji:"True"

Konoe:"That's why I came here to the city to comfort you so that you can get happy in life"

Youji:"Yes"

Konoe:"Let's go to the bar and say hello to Aoba Seragaki"

Youji:"Alright!"

Youji and Konoe went to the bar to see Aoba Seragaki,they opened the door and the door ringed the bell making Aoba see them

Aoba:"Hey! Welcome to the bar! Youji,Konoe,you made it!

Konoe:"Sorry we were late,we kinda got stuck on traffic"

Aoba:"Did you come here by car?"

Youji:"We didn't come by car,we just walked to the bar"

Aoba:"Oh ok"

Youji and Konoe's hands were held together and their hands gripped a little tighter to get affection so that Aoba might notice that they are in love together

Aoba:"So Rin-san had came to the bar,he had his camera with him and he took pictures everywhere including us. Me,Mizuki,Ren,Akira,Keisuke,Motomi took a group picture and the picture was with him"

Youji:"We saw that picture"

Konoe:"Look! There's Akira and Keisuke being drunk with Motomi"

Youji:"What?"

Konoe pointed the table where Akira and Keisuke were being drunk Motomi and Youji sighted at it

Keisuke:*bangs table*"Daaaarrrggh why do I always feel like I have to go dizzy when I drink alcohol?"

Akira:"Because alcohol has chemicals and it can kill you"

Keisuke:"When everytime I have alcohol for one time in a day,I always feel dizzy to sleep"

Akira:"I hate that part for me too!"

Keisuke:"I literally have allergies!!"

Youji:"Seriously?"

Konoe:"Let's go near to them to comfort them"

Youji and Konoe went near to near to the table where Akira and Keisuke were being drunkened

Youji:"Hey man,just calm down,everything will be fine"

Keisuke:"I don't think I'll be f-"

Youji calmed Keisuke by telling him that the alcohol which he drank will be fine to him

Keisuke:"How do you know that?"

Youji:"The wine which you drank is non alcoholic"

Keisuke:"Wait,let me see the bottle,where's the bottle?"

Akira:"Here"

Akira gives the bottle to Keisuke to see that the wine he drank was non alcoholic

Keisuke:*reads*"Super safe wine that is non alcoholic? I never knew that some wines may be non alcoholic"

Motomi:"I drink a lot of non alcoholics because I'm a heavy smoker"

Konoe:"Do you smoke everyday?"

Motomi:"I just smoke one time everyday"

Konoe:"I don't think that means its literally the thing you smoke one time everyday"

Motomi:"Then what does a heavy smoker mean?"

Konoe:"He/she smoking more than one time everyday is known as heavy smoker"

Motomi:"I smoke three times sometime in a day"

Konoe:"Is your cigars harmless?"

Motomi:"Yes,I like harmless cigars"

Youji:"Is smoking allowed in bars?"

Aoba:"Only one person can smoke in this bar"

Konoe:"Including outside?"

Aoba:"Yes"

Rin now arrives to the bar slamming the door panting

Rin:*slams the door**pants*

Youji:"What happened?"

Rin:"Guys,you'll think that this will be funny,after Tetsuo gripped Bardo's hand he gave him a kiss and Bardo fainted"

*Mizuki and Aoba spit water and wheeze*

Youji:"Oh really? Is Bardo ok?"

Rin:"He's already fine,he was blushing the full time while I was waking him up"

Youji:"He might whoop him up"

Rin:"He did already but Tetsuo did a payback by kissing Bardo fainting him"

Konoe:"What was Asato's reaction?"

Rin:"He and Tokino blushed when Tetsuo kissed Bardo"

Konoe:"Hmm..."

*Mizuki and Aoba continue laughing*

Rin:*turns back*"What happened? Why are you laughing?"

Mizuki:"Its because you told that you saw Tetsuo kiss Bardo fainting him"

Rin:"I took a picture of it"

Rin told the incident of Bardo and Tetsuo to Youji and Konoe making Aoba and Mizuki spit their water and wheeze,he took a picture of the scene and showed it Aoba

Aoba:"Pffft his face!"*laughs*

Rin:"Asato's face was priceless"

Aoba:"Especially their reaction was cute"

Mizuki:"I love their reaction including the tiger's face"

Rin:"Its funny right?"*laughs*

Konoe:"Show us the picture! What happened?"

Rin:"I'll show you"

Aoba and Mizuki continued laughing for a few minutes and Rin went to Konoe and Youji to show the picture to them

Konoe:"Pfft"*laughs*

Youji:"I'm speechless at this"*laughs*

Akira:"Where did you take this picture Rin?"

Rin:"Tetsuo kissed Bardo in front of Asato and Tokino and they blushed including Bardo and he fainted down"

Keisuke:"How did it happen?"

Rin:"Tetsuo first gripped Bardo's hand then kissed him fainting him down"

Keisuke:*laughs*

Rin:"Why are you not laughing Akira?"

Akira:*scoffs*"It made me smile though because their reaction in the picture were cute"

Rin:"Ok"*giggles*

*door slams ringing the bell*

Mizuki:"Welcome to the-"

The door slammed off ringing the bell calling Mizuki to say the greetings but suddenly he saw Tokino and Asato arrive frustrated to the bar

Mizuki:"Why are you so-"

Tokino:"Don't tell me that line!"*pants*

Asato:"I can say that Rai wants Konoe"

Konoe:"Me?*gets up*Why?"

Asato:"I don't know the reason but I want Konoe including Youji"

Youji:"Why does Rai want us? Me and Konoe are on a date"

Tokino:"A date? Aren't you a best friend of Konoe dating him?"

Youji:*gets up*"Listen,me and Konoe went to the bar for a date and now you disturbed us?"

Akira:"Sit down Youji"

Youji:"These two idiots disturbedme and Konoe having a date"

Keisuke:"You came to the bar for a date?"

Youji:"Yes"

Konoe:"But why does Rai want me?"

Asato:"I don't know"

Tokino:"Its because you kissed Konoe in your room in front of Rai"

Youji:"Did you see me and Konoe making out in my room?"

Tokino:"Rai told me,he got digusted seeing you and Konoe kiss together in front of Rai"

Konoe:"Rai is not letting me fall in love with Youji"

Tokino:"How so?"

Konoe:"I heard him say that I have the worst love interest"

Youji:"Am I worse to you?"

Konoe:"No you're not but Rai called you a worst love interest of mine"

Youji:*sigh*"I might whoop his crack off if he says that to me"

Konoe:"...I'm upset!!"

Aoba:"Hey calm down we'll solve out the problem"

Konoe:"I'm growing upset because of Rai"

Mizuki:"Did you do anything stupid in front of him?"

Konoe:"No! Me and Youji kissed together in front of Rai!"

Mizuki:"Was he inside or outside?"

Konoe:"He was outside"

Mizuki:"Then we need to whoop him off"

Aoba:"Alright now don't continue the fight,we'll solve the problem"

Aoba and Mizuki had a better idea to stop Rai seperating Konoe from Youji,they all head out of the bar to go to Youji's house seeking on Rai


	3. Youji gets his happiness back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:

On the way from the bar to Youji's house,they have been walking to seek on Rai wanting Konoe to seperate away from Youji,Aoba had his digital map in his watch and was finding the directions of going to Youji's house

Aoba:"Hmmm Which way should we go?"

Konoe:"Where are we going?"

Aoba:"I'm having the map for the directions"

Konoe:"Wait which direction are we going on?"

Youji:"I don't know,usually for me from my college to home its straight only"

Konoe:"What about the directions from the bar to Youji's house?"

Aoba:"I have an idea,Ren,can you tell me the directions of going to Youji's house from the bar?"

Aoba had his Allmate named Ren and he was used to help Aoba around the public

Ren:"From the bar,we have to go to the west side of the street then straight north then the destination will be on the right"

Konoe:"Oookkk"

Tokino:"You have your dog for tracking directions?"

Aoba:"Don't call Ren a dog,he's an Allmate in a dog form"

Tokino:"What's an Allmate?"

Aoba:"Its basically a talking animal who is digital and he/she can you help you"

Asato:"Positive"

Konoe:"Ok,then we'll follow it"*bumps onto Tetsuo's chest*

Aoba helped Tokino on what is an Allmate that he has,Konoe thought that Aoba's Allmate would be helpful for tracking directions and started walking,suddenly he bumped onto Tetsuo's chest looking straight up to him for some purpose

Konoe:"Why did you come here?"

Tetsuo:"Rai bought me here"

Konoe:"Why?"

Youji:"Tetsuo? Why did you come here?"

Tetsuo:"Rai bought me here for purpose"

Youji:"What purpose?"

Tetsuo:"You kissed Konoe in front of Rai so that's the purpose"

Konoe:"He-he was outside Youji's house then why he wants us?"

Tetsuo:"He may be stupid but he wants you and Youji"

Youji:"He's strucken on me"

Konoe:"We don't need to ignore him,if we ignore it then he'll get more angry on us"

Youji:"I know that"

Zenya:"Hi boys!"*jumps over the wall*

Zenya arrived at the moment at Tetsuo telling Konoe and Youji to come with him to Rai 

Youji:"Why are you here?"

Zenya:"Have you went to the bar Youji?"

Youji:"Yes but why did you come here?"

Zenya:"I got kicked out of the bar with my girl 3 days ago"

*all gasp*

Youji:"That's the thing you came here?"

Aoba:"You know Youji? I kicked this man off out of the bar because he was making out with his lizard"

Youji:"When?"

Mizuki:"3 days ago we kicked this guy out because he bought a hidden lizard to the bar and he made out with her"

Youji:"Did he come to the bar again?"

Mizuki:"Now he didn't"

Aoba:"Since animals were not allowed in bars he bought a hidden lizard to the bar for no reason"

Mizuki:"Because animals might drink alcohol which is not good for them including birds"

Aoba:"He was an idiot to us"

Zenya:*snaps fingers*"Wanna wonder about my lizard?"

Aoba:"Don't you dare show th-"

Zenya:"Shut up"

Zenya wondered on showing the lizard to everyone including Aoba,he had his lizard hidden in his pocket of his pants,he took out the lizard from his pocket and showed it to everyone,the cats got digusted seeing his lizard

Tokino:"Ewww I don't like it"

Zenya:"My girl Kristie"

Kristie:*lizard sounds*

The lizard was in green color,a worn outfit and its female. Zenya always mentions his lizard girl because it was female and he made people not notice that his girl was a lizard. The cats didn't like his lizard and got disgusted at her

Asato:"I'm scared,I'd have a nightmare on lizards"

Youji:"I know,I hate him a lot because of his stupidity"

*all cats murmur*

Aoba:"Stop showing us that lizard!!"

Zenya:"Oops"

Zenya hid his lizard in his pockets after Aoba ordered him to stop showing them the lizard

Ren:"Aoba,is there anything else to say on Zenya?"

Aoba:"I'll know it"

Zenya:"Why? What happened? Why are you not letting me show th-"

*Aoba slaps Zenya*

Aoba:"You have been very digusting with that lizard and you digusted the cats"

Zenya:"Am I digusting to them?"

Aoba:"You bought that stupid lizard to the bar without noticing the sign kept outside"

Zenya:"She was a reptile,not an animal-"

Aoba:"Its not right!! Don't you realize that alcohol is not healthy to animals?"

Zenya:"You should've kept the sign outside the bar"

Aoba:"Stupid idea of yours"

Mizuki:"Calm down Aoba,its his mistake of bringing his pet"

Aoba:"How do you know that?"

Mizuki:"Because his lizard was inside his pocket,she would've peeped out of it"

Aoba:"The issue is he made out with the lizard by saying some affectionated lines to her"

Mizuki:"That's worse"

Youji:"Hey! We need to go! Rai is waiting for us! He's going to kill us if we ignore him"

Aoba:"Ok!"

Youji told Aoba to stop arguing with Zenya about the bar incident happened 3 days ago,they ignored Zenya away and walked off and Zenya came behind Youji slowly without making a sound

5 minutes later,they reached to Youji's house finally,Erika was waiting for Youji to come with her to Rai for a purpose,he wants Youji and Konoe to be seperated away

Youji:*opens door*"Sister"

Erika:"Youji,that white cat wants you"

Youji:"I know that,Rai wants me,where is he?"

Makoto:"He's uhh upstairs"

Youji:"Got it"

Youji and his friends along with Konoe went upstairs to the hall and found Rai and Bardo sitting on the couch

Youji:*sighs*"Did I just kiss your cat in front of you?"

Rai:"Yes,you did it today"

Youji:"You were outside then how can me and Konoe feel like that to you"

Rai:"I climbed up to the window and I told Tetsuo to call Konoe,he did not listen to me"

Tetsuo:"It looks like he just wanted to give Youji some happiness"

Konoe:"Yes,I came to Youji for giving him happiness because he has been sad always everyday and he does not feel good"

Rai:"He must get happiness from something else rather that you"

Konoe:"Nothing makes him happy,I make him happy"

Rai:"It looks like you keep on the friendzoning by falling in love with Youji!!"

Akira:"Konoe and Youji might be clueless to you but you were outside the window,Konoe friendzoned you"

Rai:"Who told you that? And why was that so?"

Akira:"Youji told me those things because Konoe does not want you as you keep on troubling him as that was your own wish"

Keisuke:"You sometimes would be stupid,Youji and Konoe are getting upset because of you troubling them"

Rai:"Oh yes? Konoe was stupid because he hooked up with Youji leaving me"

Rin:"Maybe Youji would've been bored and sad because of some horrors upsetting him"

Aoba:"He came to the bar with Konoe and had a date today"

Rai:"A date? Auuurgh,you baka neko!!"

Konoe:"What's going on?"

Rai:"How dare you have a date with that stupid Youji to the bar,do you have sense?!?!"

Konoe:"Sense?"

Rai:"You dated Youji after digusting me by kissing him and now you got this???"

Konoe:"Hey! You have no rights to ground me like this,you're not my father for real"

Rai:"I sense myself as a father to you sometimes when you do stupid things,you feel grounded right now,YOU HAVE THE VERY WORST INTEREST OF YOUR WHOLE LIFE THAT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED"

Konoe:*starts crying*"I'm upset!!!"*sobs*

Rai:"Now what? You're a goo goo gaa gaa baby right now"

Konoe:*sobbing*"Get out from my screen right now!!! You're too misbehaving to me"

Rai:"Am I a joke to you?"

Konoe:"*sobbing*"Leave me alone"*continues sobbing*

After all of Rai's scoldings to Konoe dating Youji,he started crying badly being heartbroken and got out of the hall and slammed the door,this made Youji feel upset and stared at Rai for 30 seconds

Youji:*sighs*"I'm going out"

Youji heads out of the hall for Konoe and Keisuke catches his hand for some reason

Keisuke:"Where are you going? Is this your responsibility to comfort Konoe?"

Youji:"Its my responsibility to comfort him,he got scolded by Rai"

Rin:"But what will be your sister's reaction,does she react to you when you have some fun with Konoe?"

Youji:"...She won't do anything to me,now leave me off"

Keisuke left Youji's hand off for going to Konoe,he went to his bedroom and saw Konoe sitting on the bed crying,he locked the door to comfort him

Youji:"Konoe"

Konoe:"Youji*gets up*don't you ever listen to Rai,he's so immature"

Konoe gets up from the bed and starts walking near to Youji to do something with him

Youji:"I know that,I don't listen to him,he's so immature"

Konoe:"Yes but I think I could change myself to you"

Youji:"What? What are you going to do to m-!"

Konoe kisses Youji forcefully on his lips softly moaning together,Youji got delighted onto it and closed his eyes peacefully kissing Konoe sweetly on his lips playing with it,he pushed Konoe slighty going to the bed and pushes him slowly laying down on the bed and continues kissing sweetly playfully,they covered themselves with the blanket and kissed together. Konoe was the uke and Youji was the seme.

5 minutes later,they removed all of their clothes and got out of the sheet,Konoe was on top of Youji for kissing him

Youji:"Is that all you could do to me?"

Konoe:"I don't think so"

Youji:"You're a cat and you can have the responsibility of having sex with me"

Konoe:"Yes,I'm a human cat and I'm a major so I can have sex with you"

Youji:"Oh"

Konoe went down from Youji and grabbed his penis and started sucking it,he swallowed his penis deep throating it and stroking it,warm semen came out of his penis and tasted sweet to Konoe,Youji had no reaction on Konoe doing fellatio,he kept stroking his penis and warm semen shooted on his face to his mouth. Then Konoe went on top of Youji sitting on his penis on top of it,he felt an erotic feeling on his hips as Youji was touching it with his cold hands,Konoe moaned delightfully with the feeling of coldness coming from Youji,he bent down near to Youji's face

Konoe:"It feels so good"

Youji:"Yes baby"

Konoe grabs Youji's left hand and kept on his face feeling the coldness coming to him

Konoe:"Your hands,they are so cold,its giving me erotic feelings to me"

Youji:"My hands always feel cold to me"

Konoe:"Yes"

Konoe started grinding up and down slowly moaning softly to start some harshness,he went straight back up sitting up and started grinding harshfully moaning loudly,Youji reacted to it a bit harsh and Konoe started bending down when grinding hardly,Youji's penis filled Konoe with his semen to his stomach calming him down to stop it. Then,Youji slowly threw Konoe down to the bed and released his straight penis to Konoe's butt and started thrusting him hardly making Konoe moan loudly,he thrusted it harder,better and faster and faster until he released his semen,he grabbed Konoe's hair softly and slowly pulled it a little harder making him moan louder. A minute later he released out the semen filling Konoe and got tired laying down on the bed slowly and panting tirefully until they got the rest,Konoe felt happy for Youji and Youji felt happy for Konie and he hugged him to the chest and he covered themselves with the blanket and slept off peacefully.

20 minutes later,Aoba had a discussion with Rai about him seperating Konoe from Youji 

Aoba:"Rai,whatever they do,its their own wish to do it"

Rai:"But that baka neko kissed that Youji in front of me as I was wanting him"

Aoba:"No,its their own wish and he can do anything with Youji-san!!"

Rai:"I just wanted to tell Tetsuo to call him,he did not listen to me"

Akira:"He's probably ignorant to you"

Rai:"How do you know that?"

Akira:"Tetsuo does not care about Youji dating someone,so he's ignorant to anyone sometimes"

Zenya:"Or maybe Youji wants to marry that cat and get some babies from him"

Aoba:"Will you shut up man? Why did you come here?"

Akira:"Don't start the fight again with Zenya"

Rai:"You look stupid with that stupid lizard"

Kristie:*sad lizard noises*

Akira:"Now don't start the fight with Zenya,already Aoba slapped him because of the misery he did today"

Rai:"Oh probably he should be in the goddamn*opens door* veranda-"

Rai then opens the door and saw Youji and Konoe sleeping together full nude,he had nothing to scold on them except he got silent and frozen

Akira:"Any words to say on them?"

*Rai and Zenya faint down*

Keisuke:*wheezes*

Akira:"What's going on Keisuke?"

Keisuke:"Its funny that Zenya had also fainted along with Rai at the same time"

Mizuki:"Its probably because of Youji sleeping with Konoe"

Keisuke:"I can't stop-"*continues wheezing*

*camera clicks,picture releases out of the camera*

Rin:"Best. Picture. Ever!!!"

Akira got confused on people's reactions seeing Youji sleeping with Konoe,he woke up and turned back seeing people laughing at him sleeping with Konoe and saw Akira being confused at them,he turned back seeing Youji smiling and blushed silently closing the door,he was now happy having Konoe after all of the sadness from misery. This is how Youji got some happiness by meeting Konoe back again.


End file.
